Semblant de rien
by Antina
Summary: T'auras qu'à faire semblant de rien, ça devrait pas te poser de problèmes..."


**Auteur** : antinea

**Couple** : my beloved 1x2…encore.

**Disclaimer** : perso pas à moi, chanson pas à moi, l'est à Linda Lemay.

**Notes** : je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, lisez jusqu'à la FIN !

**Notes2** : Deuxième édition. J'ai corrigé les fautes (celles que j'ai vu, s'il en reste, désolée), changé quelques mots, rajouter quelques lignes à la fin. En espérant que ce soit mieux qu'avant !

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews. Ca me fait toujours énormément plaisir, et quand c'est pour dire ce qui ne va pas, ben ça fait moins plaisir mais c'est plus utile !

**Semblant de rien**

Duo regarda une dernière fois autour de lui. Tout était propre, net. Rien à voir.

**_T'auras qu'à faire semblant de rien _**

Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il soupira, fronçant mélancoliquement les sourcils.

**_Ca devrait pas t'causer d'problèmes _**

Il fit tinter les clés dans ses mains. Il avait tout empaqueté. Enfin, le tout, à vrai dire, tenait dans deux valises. Il n'avait emporté que ce qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur… Le reste était rachetable.

**_Tu l'as toujours fait tellement bien _**

Il ne savait pas si c'était la bonne décision, en tout cas, s'en était une.

_**En réponse à mes « je t'aime »**_

C'était officiel. Enfin, non, pas encore, mais ça n'allait plus tarder.

Il quittait Heero.

_**T'auras qu'à pas faire attention**_

Pourquoi ?

_**Quand on te parlera de moi**_

Bonne question.

_**T'as qu'à trouver l'explication**_

Avis aux amateurs, la meilleure réponse remportera le meilleur lot…

**_Ou inventer n'importe quoi_**

Il devenait cynique. Quitter Heero ne semblait pas se faire en toute souplesse et facilité. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment tant de souvenirs remontaient à la surface et l'agrippaient férocement, l'empêchant de remuer un doigt en le plongeant dans les quelques mois passés dans cet appartement…

_**Oublie pas d'fermer les rideaux**_

_**Je serais plus là pour y penser**_

Au début, il avait vécu ça comme un rêve. Voir Heero chaque jour, le regarder s'éveiller chaque matin. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir désirer autre chose.

_**T'as jamais dormi comme il faut**_

_**Avec le soleil sur le nez**_

Une vie tranquille, un quotidien partagé avec celui qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps et auquel il avait renoncé des années plutôt, pensant que c'était impossible…

_**Je serais plus là pour t'embêter**_

_**A l'heure de mes téléromans**_

Il pensait toujours que c'était impossible, aujourd'hui. Mais plus pour les mêmes raisons.

_**Ou pour te dicter quoi porter**_

_**Au lieu de tes accoutrements**_

Ils étaient trop différents. Avaient des habitudes trop différentes, des façons de vivre et de voir les choses différentes. Des besoins différents, aussi…

_**Oublie pas le tiroir de droite **_

_**Ca fait des mois qu'il est coincé**_

Duo y avait cru, pourtant, au début.

_**Fait lui la guerre pour une cravate**_

_**Ca t'convaincra d'le réparer**_

Au début. C'est-à-dire… Six mois plus tôt. Quand Heero avait dû effectuer une mission sur L2, et avait réquisitionné Duo pour l'aider. Une mission réussie, deux verres de saké dans un bar, un peu plus d'audace que d'habitude et ils avaient passé une nuit sensationnelle.

_**T'auras qu'à faire semblant de rien**_

Duo avait tout lâché, ou plutôt avait confié l'entreprise à Hilde pour débarquer chez Heero. Il avait cru prendre la bonne décision, à l'époque. Il voulait leur donner une chance. Essayer, pour voir, d'être ensemble. Un vrai couple, comme ceux qui finissent mariés avec un tas d'enfants…

_**Comme tu en avais l'habitude **_

S'il avait été une femme, peut-être que rester à la maison, faire le ménage et cuisiner en attendant le retour de son homme lui aurait suffi.

_**Aux petites heures du matin**_

_**Quand j'étais mort d'inquiétude**_

Mais voilà. Il n'en était pas une, n'en serait jamais une, et il était temps que monsieur Yuy s'en aperçoives…

_**T'auras qu'à continuer comme ça**_

Et arrêter de penser que Duo aimait donc devait faire la cuisine…

_**Ca t'changera pas de vivre seul**_

Et le ménage…

_**T'as toujours vécu que pour toi**_

Et les courses…

_**Tu te foutais bien de ma gueule**_

Et surtout…

_**Attention à la chemise verte**_

Il devait arrêter de le prendre pour acquis.

_**Faut la laver à délicat**_

Arrêter de l'ignorer lorsqu'il parlait.

_**Admettons que j'te l'ai offerte**_

Arrêter de ne le regarder que lorsqu'il avait envie de sexe.

_**Comme cadeau de célibat**_

_oOo _

_**T'auras qu'à faire semblant qu'c'est toi**_

_**Qui a voulu que j'fasse mes valises**_

Très peu de gens était au courant de leur…histoire.

**_Tu raconteras ce que tu voudras_**

_**Mais j'voudrais pas que ca te nuises**_

Hilde, parce qu'il avait bien fallu qu'il lui donne une raison pour la planter comme ça. Quatre, parce que Quatre sait toujours tout. Trowa, parce que Quatre lui dit tout. Et Wufei, parce que, ben… ça aurait été injuste d'informer les autres et pas lui.

**_T'auras qu'à faire semblant de rien_**

Sinon, pour le reste du monde, Duo Maxwell et Heero Yuy n'était rien de plus que d'ex-compagnons de guerre.

_**Mais rappelle toi que mercredi**_

Rien de plus.

_**T'as rendez-vous chez le médecin**_

_**Pour ta cheville mal guérie**_

Et Duo se posait des questions. Sur lui, sur Heero, sur la relation qu'ils entretenaient tous deux. Sur les sentiments du japonais. Sur… son amour pour Duo.

_**T'auras qu'à faire semblant de rien**_

Duo avait l'impression parfois… d'être invisible. Et Dieu savait que s'il parlait et bougeait autant, c'était pour qu'on le remarque. Il ne le faisait pas volontairement, par égocentrisme ou quoique ce soit, c'était juste… qu'il avait besoin de le faire. Besoin qu'on le regarde, qu'on le remarque, besoin d'exister par le regard des autres…

_**Fais comme si tu te doutais pas **_

Et Heero ne le regardait pas. Heero le voyait, et encore…

_**Que j'ai peut-être du chagrin**_

Entre toutes les personnes qui avaient croisé son chemin, il était bien la seule personne par laquelle Duo avait _besoin_ d'être reconnu.

_**Mais que je garde ça pour moi**_

Et c'est là que ça coinçait. Heero n'avait pas changé. Heero restait froid et indifférent. Heero ne lui disait pas de mots tendres. Heero menait sa vie bien réglée comme si Duo n'était pas là. Heero ne prenait pas Duo en compte dans ses décisions.

_**T'auras qu'à faire comme moi**_

Et Duo en avait marre. A quoi bon rester si personne ne semble vous retenir ? Donc il partait. D'accord, c'était sur un coup de tête. D'accord, il n'avait peut-être pas suffisamment tenté de discuter avec Heero de ce qui n'allait pas. D'accord, il choisissait la fuite. Au moins il en était conscient, même s'il n'en était pas fier…

_**Et dire adieu sur le même ton que lorsqu'on disait :**_

Mais qu'il ait tort ou raison d'agir ainsi, le problème restait entier. Il aimait le japonais du plus profond de son être, et ne pas sentir cet amour réciproque lui faisait trop de mal… Alors…

_**A demain…**_

**oOo**

Un bruit de clé dans la porte le fait sursauter. C'était pourtant loin de l'heure à laquelle Heero rentrait habituellement. Il supposa que c'était mieux, quelque part. Après tout, c'était vraiment pas son genre de partir comme un voleur sans rien dire.

Il entendit Heero ôter son manteau et ses chaussures, comme il l'entendait tous les jours. Heero savait qu'il était là. Est-ce que ça lui était passé par l'esprit, un jour, de lancer, comme ça, en passant, un « _Je suis rentré_… » Qu'il le dise en anglais, en japonais, en russe, ou en latin, qu'importe… _Mais qu'il lui PARLE... !_

Et là, Duo l'aurait accueilli avec un sourire et un baiser en répondant « bienvenu à la maison… »(1)

Il soupira. Il recommençait à divaguer.

Le japonais apparut enfin dans le salon. Il semblait se diriger vers la cuisine quand il s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Quelque chose qui n'était pas normal. Comme un Duo immobile au milieu de la pièce. Un Duo silencieux, qui ne lui avait encore rien dit alors que ça faisait bien cinq minutes qu'il était rentré. Un Duo avec une veste sur l'épaule, et deux valises à ses pieds.

« - Tu vas rendre visite à Hilde ?

Il secoua négativement la tête. Bien sûr, il irait sur L2, et probablement reprendrait son ancien appartement près de celui d'Hilde, mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de « visite ». Doucement, peut-être trop, il annonça sans regarder le japonais :

« - Je pars.

Heero pris le temps d'examiner les mots, leurs significations, leurs implications. Deux petits mots qui faisaient soudain qu'il avait la gorge sèche et l'estomac noué. Bien sûr, il n'en montra rien.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Pour un tas de raisons. Tu veux une version courte ou la liste entière ?

Son flegme, -non, son _indifférence_-, lui faisait grincer des dents. Heero l'énervait presque autant que Duo l'aimait ; et Duo était toujours très amoureux. Même si d'ici quelques minutes il aurait –_très probablement_- franchi la porte dans l'autre sens pour un départ sans retour. Bien sûr, au fond de lui, il attendait qu'il le retienne. Qu'il lui dise des mots tendres et lui fasse des déclarations d'amour immortel…

Il attendit un instant mais rien ne se passa. Que dalle, niet, nada. C'était Heero-esque au possible.

« - Pourquoi ? répéta finalement le japonais.

Sa voix semblait toujours aussi neutre.

L'américain se demanda si Heero était vraiment incapable de faire des efforts pour apparaître plus humain –_plus aimant_- où si c'était lui qui n'avait pas fait suffisamment d'efforts pour l'atteindre. Le comprendre. L'accepter. Peut-être, en effet. C'était trop facile de rejeter entièrement la faute sur le japonais.

Mais rien que la pensée de passer des années dans l'atmosphère froide de cet appartement à peine meublé le glaçait. Il ne _pouvait_ _pas_ rester. Pas dans _ces_ conditions.

Il sentait le regard d'Heero sur lui.

« - Parce que, répondit l'américain.

Heero voulait savoir, mais est-ce qu'il comprendrait ? Est-ce que Duo pouvait lui expliquer ce qui n'allait pas ? Il se voyait déjà lui raconter ce qui faisait que vivre à deux c'était agréable, les petits gestes de rien du tout, la tendresse, l'attention, les fous rires, les vacances en amoureux… La complicité. L'amour _partagé_.

Il imaginait déjà la réponse du japonais.

_Nani ?_

Ses yeux légèrement écarquillés et son expression condescendante, son air de dire : _Mon pauvre Duo, tu te prends pour Barbie et tu me confonds avec Ken ? _

Rien que d'y penser ça le foutait en rogne.

Son expression, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, s'était assombrie. Heero se tendit lorsqu'il lu la colère dans les yeux couleur d'orage de son compagnon. Il n'avait prononcé que trois phrases depuis qu'il était là, ce n'était certainement pas lui qui avait changé l'humeur de Duo, non ? Déterminé à désamorcer la bombe, d'où qu'elle vienne, en évitant tout éclat, il déclara doucement :

« - Ecoute, assieds-toi, on va discuter. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux partir…

Duo releva des yeux incrédules sur son amant. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce ton doucereux qu'on emploie avec les enfants rétifs… Ce n'était sûrement pas celui-ci qu'Heero Yuy avait voulu utiliser avec _lui_, Duo Maxwell, si ?

_« Il me prend pour un con ou quoi ? »_

« - On va… _discuter_ ?

Heero frémit. La voix de Duo lui faisait soudain froid dans le dos. Il n'avait pas entendu cette voix depuis… _Depuis la guerre_, réalisa t-il soudain. La voix de_** Shinigami**…_

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais son amant le devança…

On ne va pas « discuter », Heero chéri. JE vais parler et TU vas _ECOUTER_, d'accord ?

Le japonais demeura immobile, alors que Duo se tournait vers lui. Le canapé les séparait d'à peine deux mètres. Ancrant son regard acéré dans celui, vide, du brun, l'américain continua d'une voix basse, proche du grondement :

« - Je ne sais pas pour qui tu me prends, et à la limite je m'en fous, mais j'ai deux trois choses à te dire. _Je te quitte_. Je ne sais pas si ça te fait quelque chose ou pas. Et c'est ce qui cloche entre nous. Je ne sais pas ce que tu _ressens_. Donc, je me mets à assumer que tu ne _ressens_ rien, et tu ne fais _jamais_ rien pour me détromper…

Il s'arrêta pour laisser le temps à une quelconque réponse d'apparaître. Rien. Il reprit, plus fort et plus violemment qu'avant.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Que je sois là, toujours disponible, à attendre, à essayer de comprendre, à essayer sans arrêt de … t'atteindre ? Je suis pas un saint ! J'ai pas la force d'espérer et de croire encore que je peux faire des miracles…

« - …

« - Il serait peut-être temps que tu apprennes qu'une relation ça se construit à deux. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Une bonne ? Une pute ? En tout cas ça n'a pas l'air d'être un compagnon égal à toi… Est-ce que c'est parce qu'on couche ensemble ? Parce que tu me _baises_, et que je te laisse faire ?

_Réponds moi…_

« - …

« - J'ai l'impression… tu ne m'aimes plus. (_L'as-tu jamais fait ?)_ Tu ne me respectes plus. Tu ne me _considères_ plus !

_Parle !..._

« - …

« - Merde, dis quelque chose ! Tu fais chier, à la fin ! Je me fiches de savoir si tu ne sais pas exprimer tes sentiments, si tu n'es pas capable de définir ce que tu ressens ou ce genre de truc ; moi j'ai BESOIN de savoir que je suis pas en train de perdre mon temps pour un crétin qui ne serait même pas foutu de m'aimer à moitié comme moi je l'aime… J'ai besoin de savoir…

Il stoppa, essoufflé. Est-ce que crier après Heero avait jamais eu un quelconque effet ?

« - …

_Dis quelque chose… _

Duo se calma un peu. La colère était toujours là, mais la peine et la frustration commençaient à la submerger.

« - Je peux pas deviner ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Je ne peux plus faire comme si tout allait bien, comme si tout allait s'arranger. Tu mets des barrières entre nous que je n'arrive pas à franchir. J'y ai cru, pourtant, que je serais assez fort, assez patient, pour… nous. Je me suis trompé. Je ne suis peut-être pas fait pour toi. On n'est probablement pas fait pour être ensemble…

Sa voix était devenue un murmure. Heero n'avait pas bougé d'un cil.

« - Tu ne dis toujours rien…

Ce n'était même plus une question, mais une constatation. Duo laissa son regard s'évader dans le lointain. Une minute, interminable, passa.

Il se retourna, prit ses deux valises, et quitta l'appartement.

« - Adieu…

Les mots, trop faiblement prononcés, n'atteignirent pas leur destinataire…

Il franchit la porte.

**oOo**

Il avait froid. En fait, il était littéralement glacé…

Et il se sentait vide.

Duo était parti.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il formula clairement cette pensée qu'elle le frappa réellement, de plein fouet.

Duo était _parti_. A cause de lui.

Ses mots résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles. Des mots qui faisaient mal.

Duo était parti, c'était de sa faute. Il ne l'avait pas rendu heureux. N'avait pas fait d'efforts pour le rendre heureux…

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas l'américain. Dans la mesure où il pouvait concevoir et expérimenter ce qu'était aimer. C'était juste… qu'il ne _savait_ pas.

Mais il y avait toujours eu plein de choses qu'il ignorait. La plupart du temps, il faisait en sorte de les apprendre, quand il estimait que les connaître était important.

Avait-il considéré, inconsciemment, qu'apprendre à aimer Duo n'était pas important ?

Ou plutôt… avait-il eu tellement peur d'apprendre, d'échouer, de le perdre, qu'il n'avait en fait même pas essayé ?

Pourtant… Peut-être que si son cœur faisait si horriblement mal, si son corps tremblait et voulait se recroqueviller sur lui-même, c'était bien parce qu'il souffrait d'avoir perdu le jeune homme à la natte, et cela signifiait donc… qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il _aimait_. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'apprendre, parce qu'on n'apprend pas à aimer. On aime, et ça ne s'explique pas, mais mieux vaut le montrer. S'il avait juste laisser les choses couler, s'il n'avait pas voulu tout contrôler, tout rendre « normal », s'il avait baissé un peu son bouclier, peut-être que… Ca aurait suffi. Que Duo serait resté, et qu'il aurait été heureux. Et qu'ils auraient été heureux…

Il venait peut-être de commettre la pire erreur de sa vie.

Le soldat avait inconsciemment mais volontairement gâché la mission.

**oOo**

Pfff. C'était risible au possible. Il fallait le faire, non ? Après une scène aussi mémorable. Faire quelque chose d'aussi… stupide. Ridicule. Pathétique…

_C'est pas comme si j'ai vraiment le choix_… songea sombrement Duo. Il n'avait qu'à revenir, ouvrir la porte, lancer comme si de rien n'était « désolé, j'ai oublié mon portefeuille » et repartir de suite, non ?

C'était simple comme bonjour. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être tendu. Ca n'empêchait pas cette amertume dans sa gorge, et ce nœud dans son ventre…

Essayant de se recomposer au mieux, il demanda au taximan de l'attendre quelques minutes. Il en avait pour quelques minutes à peine à faire l'aller-retour jusqu'au troisième étage de l'immeuble…

**oOo**

Il ouvrit doucement la porte, qui n'était pas fermée à clé puisqu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de le faire avant de sortir.

Il entra tout aussi doucement, mal à l'aise. Un bref coup d'œil au salon qui paraissait vide. Où était Heero ?

Il avança à pas mesurés, s'attendant à tout moment à être surpris par derrière par le japonais. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui dirait ? Qu'est-ce qu'on disait à quelqu'un qu'on venait juste de plaquer ?

C'est arrivé aux deux tiers de la pièce qu'il le vit. Leur salon était plus ou moins coupé en deux par le grand canapé, cachant une partie de la pièce lorsqu'on était près de l'entrée. Cachant un soldat parfait recroquevillé sur lui-même, assis à même le sol. Duo le considéra un instant, puis inspira un grand coup. Il se passa les mains sur la figure, leva la tête vers le ciel…

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient ratés quelque part, en chemin, entre deux journées trop banales. Peut-être qu'Heero aurait eu besoin de plus de temps, et que Duo avait été impatient. Ou peut-être qu'il avait eu tort en attendant trop, en laissant l'habitude et la monotonie s'installer. Peut-être qu'ils avaient eu tort tous les deux. Et peut-être, aussi, qu'ils étaient jeunes, et que malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ils étaient loin d'être à l'abri des erreurs…

Doucement, il s'approcha et s'agenouilla près d'Heero, l'appelant tout bas. N'obtenant pas la moindre réaction, il l'enlaça, amenant dans le creux de son épaule le visage défait et perdu d'un ex-soldat parfait.

Peu à peu, au contact de l'autre corps, le japonais sembla reprendre vie. De statue rigide, il devint tremblant, agité de sanglots silencieux et convulsifs. L'étreinte de châtain se resserra, il ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête sur celle de l'autre garçon.

Ce ne serait probablement pas la dernière fois qu'ils se disputeraient. Oh oui, Duo espérait égoïstement que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois. Parce que les disputes à venir leur permettraient de mettre les choses au point. De se dire ce qui n'allait pas. D'apprendre à Heero à s'exprimer avec des mots. De leur apprendre à se connaître. De changer pour le mieux. De confirmer à Duo qu'il était important pour Heero.

Et de se réconcilier.

Alors qu'il relevait la tête du japonais et pour le fixer dans les yeux, Duo se promit que, par contre, se serait la dernière fois qu'il menacerait de le quitter. La dernière fois qu'il prendrait la fuite. Parce qu'en fuyant on n'avance nulle part et on ne change rien.

Parce que, quand il plongeait ses yeux mauves dans les yeux bleus, un peu brouillés, de l'autre garçon, il se disait qu'il avait encore des choses à découvrir, et que rien que pour ça, ça valait la peine de rester et de tout endurer.

Néanmoins, il murmura à l'oreille du brun :

On pourra pas continuer comme avant, tu sais ?

Il sentit Heero acquiescer dans son cou.

Faudra qu'on en parle vraiment. Faudra que TU parles…

Oui…

C'était juste un mot un peu incertain, mais c'était déjà ça. Un pas vers un futur à deux…

Heero reprit :

Tu restes ?

C'est ce que tu veux ?

Oui.

Alors je reste.

Ils tâcheraient de faire pour le mieux. Ensuite, si leur amour mutuel ne suffisait pas à surmonter leurs différences… Advienne que pourra. L'important c'était de croire, et d'essayer. D'essayer à deux.

/oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/

Owari.

(1) allusion au tadaima/okaeri nasai en japonais, j'espère que tout le monde en connaît la signification…

Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de la tournure qu'a pris la fic. C'est la chanson qui me l'a inspirée, évidemment, mais le narrateur, dans les paroles de la chanson, est résigné. On sent une sorte de soumission au destin, un acceptation des choses telles qu'elles sont. « _T'as pas besoin de moi, je m'en vais, même si je t'aime._ »

C'est différent pour Duo. Duo est révolté, frustré. Sa façon de le dire, c'est la fuite, pour attirer l'attention sur lui, mettre Heero devant le fait accompli, en quelque sorte. « _Voilà ce que tu gagnes à me traiter comme ça_ ». Je ne sais pas si j'ai très bien réussi à transmettre ses sentiments…


End file.
